


【SK】您的小啾啾已报到    (下)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】您的小啾啾已报到    (下)

☞人物性格OOC，纯属个人脑洞，私设如山，勿上升真人，不喜勿入。  
☞小啾啾资料恶补百度，不一定准确，请选择泰式眼瞎。  
☞欢迎评论交流  
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆

这天，狮爸爸面色凝重地敲开了Singto的房门。

怎么了，爸爸？”  
“最近Krist有没有和你联系？”  
Singto一愣，他有多久没有听到旁人提起这个名字了。虽然这些年一直有默默关注Krist的消息，但不提这个名字一直是两父子间无言的默契。所以，爸爸突然问起Krist，是发生了什么事？  
狮爸爸见Singto眉心紧皱，欲言又止的样心里已经有了底。  
“刚才，Jane联系我说Krist已经失踪好几天了。前几日到日本举行完粉丝见面会后，Krist说要出去走走，一直到现在都没消息。GMM那边已经找疯了，对外宣称Krist因疲劳过度暂时休假，但再找不到恐怕要报警了。你也知道，Krist小孩心性，常常觉着有趣便玩个几天，但也不会一直联系不上，况且，又在这异国他乡。。。”  
Singto听到Krist失踪的时候，脑子里轰鸣一片，什么也听不进去，身子如坠冰窟，心底更是慌张无措。  
“没有，没有，他没有联系我爸爸!”  
“Sing，冷静点。不会有事的，Krist毕竟是个成年男子。”狮爸爸看着Singto变幻莫测的神色，紧紧抱住他安慰着。  
Singto挣开父亲，回头拿上外套和车钥匙就往外走。  
“Sing！Sing！你这是去哪啊！”狮爸爸追上去拉住他的衣袖。  
“你知道的爸爸，我得去找他。”  
“可是，你去哪找啊？这两天GMM那边都快翻遍了。何况，外面下着大雪，你这样出去太危险了。”  
“可是，爸爸，我一想到他一个人在这冰天雪地里生死未卜，我怎么能安心坐在家里。对不起，爸爸，我向您保证，我会安全把Krist带回来的。”  
狮爸爸颓然地松开手，告诉Singto这个消息的时候自己就该有所准备了。他担心Singto，同样担心Krist那孩子。再者，万一，万一那孩子真是为了来找Singto才失踪的。。。罢了罢了。  
“一定要注意安全！”  
“我会的，爸爸！”  
Singto匆匆夺门而出，却看见小啾啾从窗户里飞出来，在身后凄厉地叫着。Singto大步走过去，捞起雪地里的小团子，摸摸它的小脑袋。“小啾啾，我知道你是担心哥哥。可是现在哥哥要去找一个非常重要的人，你乖乖在家等着好吗？”说着像窗边走去，想把小啾啾放回去。  
小啾啾一把挣开，胖乎乎的小身子砸在雪地上，费力地移动小爪子，在雪地里扒拉出一个词。  
Singto的瞳孔一瞬间紧缩起来。  
“Krist！你是Krist！？”  
小啾啾费劲点了点小脑袋。  
Singto抱起小啾啾，看着雪地里的“tuan”一词久久没缓过神来。直到小啾啾怕冷似的在Singto怀里蜷了蜷小身子，Singto方如梦初醒。  
“对不起，对不起，小啾啾，哦不，Krist，我这就带你回房间。”  
狮爸爸见风风火火出门的儿子捧着小啾啾回来，忙伸手要接过小啾啾。Singto却侧身一闪，干瘪瘪的说:“呃，爸，刚才Krist联系我了。他说他就是进了一个乡村玩，然后碰上大雪封山，信号中断，所以暂时联系不上。等雪小一点，他自己会想办法回去的。”  
狮爸爸听得一头雾水，“你什么时候和Krist又联系上的，他怎么有你的号码？而且，信号中断，他怎么跟你联系的。”  
“就，就不久前联系上的。呵，呵呵。是信号不好，信号不好，他试了好久，好多人，刚好就打通我的。”  
狮爸爸一脸怀疑，但看儿子一脸坚定的样子，知道也问不出什么。总归，儿子是不会放任Krist处于危险之中的。狮爸爸摆摆手，示意Singto回房去吧，自己去给Jane打个电话告知Krist平安的消息。  
Singto关上门，长吁了一口气。他不知道自己为什么骗了爸爸，等他反应过来话已经出口了。总之，让太多人知道Krist变成小啾啾也不好吧。Singto安慰自己绝对是为了Krist好，抬眼却见小啾啾站在书桌上似笑非笑地看着他。  
singto心里直发慌，自从知道小啾啾是Krist，Singto就忍不住回想这几日与小啾啾相处的种种，小啾啾的每一个被Singto认为是有灵性的行为好像都有了更合理解释。  
但是，现在当务之急是搞清楚Krist怎么会变成“肥啾”？又要怎样变回Krist？  
Singto坐在书桌前的板凳上，  
“Krist，我现在必须简单了解一下你的情况，我问你问题，你点头或摇头代表是否即可，好吗？”  
小啾啾瞪着呆萌的大眼睛，点点小脑袋。当然好得不能再好了。虽然他觉得这几天以小啾啾的身份呆在哥哥身边也不错，可是现在被哥哥知道身份了，再用小啾啾的身体和哥哥相处感觉好羞耻。再者，Krist意识到自己考虑不周了，无故失踪这么多天，大家想必都找他找疯了。  
“Krist，你是为了来找我的吗？”  
小啾啾犹豫了一会，点点头。算是吧！其实这些年没有人愿意告诉他Singto的踪迹(Singto自己瞒得严实)，他根本不知道哥在日本。只是来了日本，不免就怀念当年与哥哥的北海道之约，忍不住自己跑出来想要重游故地。谁知路上雪下得实在大，自己也不知是劳累还是怎么就昏了过去，醒来就变成“肥啾”了。  
“那你知道自己是怎么变成肥啾的吗？”  
小啾啾摇摇头。  
“那你知道怎么变回去吗？”  
小啾啾还是摇摇头。  
“你，呃，现在身体感觉还好吗？”  
小啾啾点点头。  
一时间Singto也不知道还能问什么，两相沉默了一会。之后Singto缓缓开口:“我是说你变回来之前就暂时住我这吧，我们想想有什么办法变回去。实在不行，我再去和他们解释。”  
小啾啾狂点头，他可不想一大堆人来围观自己变成“肥啾”，说不定还会上新闻，他的呦呦们看了以后肯定会拿来笑他。万一被科学家抓去解剖，小啾啾想着就抖了抖小身子。  
“冷吗？”Singto以为它冷，快速把小啾啾塞进胸口，他差点忘了Krist最怕冷了，又看看小啾啾的窝，可能还要加点棉。  
小啾啾一下子羞红了小脸，“哥哥的胸口。。” “嗷! 好暖和！” “硬硬的，弹性十足，哥哥的肌肉保持得很好呢。”小啾啾在哥哥胸前心猿意马，忍不住还用小爪子踩了踩。  
小啾啾腹部蓬松柔软的毛毛扫过Singto的胸口，弄得痒痒的、酥酥麻麻的，伴随着小爪子踩压时划到的轻微刺痛，给这个取暖行动添上了点暧昧的旖旎。  
Singto挑着眉问“手感好吗？N'Krist~”  
小啾啾尴尬地放下抬起的那只小爪子，别过小脑袋不看Singto。  
Singto“Fufufu”的笑着，胸膛随之一颤一颤的起伏。小啾啾感受着脉动的胸膛和温暖的体温，很想趴上左胸口，听听那人的心跳是否和自己一样快。  
久别重逢的一人一啾有很多话想问对方，只是现在这个情况也着实不方便。

 

 

神经紧绷了一天的Singto在确认Krist安全后很快倒在床上沉沉睡去。晚饭时分，狮爸爸见叫不醒，默默帮他盖好了被子，叹了口气“这孩子，希望他和Krist是真的谈开了。”  
等到狮爸爸合上门，小啾啾慢慢从Singto胸前钻出来，“啾啾”了两声，趴在Singto旁边睡着了。  
“我也很想和哥哥谈谈，当年为什么不告而别。”Krist暗暗的想。  
清晨，醒来的Singto看见睡在一旁的小啾啾，把它捧回小窝，盖上它的小被子。刚想松口气，脖颈处就传来刺痛感。小啾啾醒了。  
“Krist，饿了吗？”  
Singto连忙拿出面包虫干。  
小啾啾跳上桌左看看右看看看，歪着小脑袋看Singto。  
Singto一下子就知道这个弟弟想干嘛了。  
“不想吃面包虫干，想吃炸鸡？”  
小啾啾脑袋点得飞快。  
“不行！现在你是一只鸟啦，还是吃鸟的食物比较安全。炸鸡等变回来再带你去吃。”  
小啾啾不高兴了，一爪子踢翻面包虫干，气呼呼地飞到Singto头上。  
Singto真是无奈，这个弟弟哪怕都三十好几也还是那个孩子气、爱撒娇的弟弟。  
“乖，Kit也不想闹肚子吧。现在你这么小只，要是生病了，我都不知道怎么照顾你。”  
小啾啾乖乖飞了下来，稳稳落在书桌上，吃起Singto重新拿出的面包虫干。  
哼！Kit才不是听他的话。Kit一直都很乖的，Kit可厉害了，这些年不知道拿了多少奖，哥哥根本什么都不知道。  
就这样，Singto和他的小啾啾照常生活了好几日。Singto根本不知道怎样才能让Krist变回去，他只是更加细心耐心的照顾小啾啾，一人一啾几乎是形影不离。或许，当初他向Krist提出那个建议，只是私心作祟，希望Krist能多留在自己身边几日罢了。因为真的，真的，好久不见他的Krist弟弟了。  
“哒哒哒。”Singto打开房门，竟然是Yuyui妈，她惨白着脸，看上去有些憔悴，大概是真的为Krist失踪这件事伤神伤身了。  
“抱歉，Singto，本来不应该这样过来，只是我实在太担心Krist，他的父母那边也急疯了。你有再和Krist联系吗？或者，你知道他大概在哪个位置，我们派人过去找。”  
“我，我，很抱歉。我只知道他是安全的。”Singto很是愧疚，可还是说不出真相。“我会试着和他联系的，有消息就给你们打电话。”Singto匆匆说完这句，便把门关上了。再多说，他就骗不下去了。  
对不起，再给我一天时间就好，让我和他好好道个别。明天，明天，我就把一切都坦诚相告，之后不论要怎么责罚我，我都绝无二话。Singto颓然的跌坐在门后，被走出房间的狮爸爸撞见，脸色白了又白，堪堪站起来点了个头，走进了卧室。狮爸爸如鲠在喉，隐约察觉到Krist的失踪与儿子脱不了关系，只希望结局再好一点，这孩子已经够苦了。

小啾啾见Singto神色不明的走进来，飞到他的肩上，安慰的用小脑袋蹭蹭Singto的侧脸。Singto搂下它，艰难地开口:“对不起，Kit。我大概是没有办法帮你了。刚才Yuiyu姐来了，我又骗了她。但是，但是，明天我就会把你还回去的好不好？我会去跟他们解释一切。”  
小啾啾说不出话，它只能“啾啾，啾啾”地叫着，急切地蹭着Singto，想要安慰他的哥哥。  
Singto摸着小啾啾的背羽，眼泪毫无所觉的一颗颗落下，粘湿了小啾啾蓬松的羽毛，也把Krist的心弄得湿漉漉的。  
这一天，Singto为小啾啾拍了很多照片，以后就只有这些照片了吧！自己自私地扣留Krist，也不知造成了多么大的伤害，以后真的没脸再去见他了。现在只希望Krist能早日找到恢复正常的方法，不管是什么代价，Singto都愿意承受。  
夜深了，小啾啾看着哥哥悲伤的睡颜，低下头轻轻在Singto的唇上啄了一口。然后，就像那个恶俗的童话《青蛙王子》一般，小啾啾变回了Krist。  
变化的动静有点大，Singto只觉得身旁的床铺一压，浅眠的他就惊醒了。   
Singto揉揉眼睛，只见自己日思夜想的弟弟赤身裸体的坐在面前，皮肤在晕黄的老式灯泡下还是白得反光。在Singto的一眨不眨地注视下，迅速染成了红粉色。  
Krist气急败坏的环抱胳膊遮掩胸前的小点，破了音的小奶腔怒吼着“P~我冷！”  
Singto如梦初醒，一把扯过被子包住Krist，偏过头不自在地咳嗽了两声。  
Krist把自己完全埋在被子里，只露出一双圆滚滚的大眼睛滴溜溜打量着，全身发烫。以前和哥一起工作，也不是没露过，但是从来没有现在这样感觉黏黏糊糊的。Krist觉得自己像只煮熟的鸭子，只剩仰着脖子无谓的挣扎。  
Singto为了打破这诡异的情况，率先开口询问“K~Kit，你是怎么变回来的。”  
不说还好，一提Krist更羞了，干脆连眼睛都盖进被子里。  
Singto急急去扒，怕Krist闷着自己。  
Krist死拽着被子不放，抵不过哥哥力气大，闷闷的小奶音从被子里传来“P先给我找件衣服啊~！”  
Singto讪讪地停手，翻身找了一套干净的旧衣和一条新内裤递给Krist。  
Krist直接窝在被子里穿衣，但毕竟是成年男子的体型，动作间难免从撑开的被子里露出白花花的肉体，看得Singto是口干舌燥的。脑子是下了转开眼睛的指令，只是失效了。  
Krist穿好衣服，从被子里钻了出来，气鼓鼓的一张小脸涨得通红。  
Singto心思一动，对着红艳艳的肉耳垂咬了上去。Krist只觉耳上咻的一麻，反射性地缩了缩脖子，倒也没躲，红着一张脸任由Singto把那一小块软肉含在嘴里，吸得滋滋作响。Singto见Krist不躲，得寸进尺的欺身上前，一只手撑在Krist身体一侧，半环住弟弟，舌尖暧昧地流连在Krist戴着耳环的小耳洞附近顶弄，又或者牙齿恶劣地咬住耳环时不时轻轻扯动。Krist双手揪紧了被子，身子僵直，白皙的脖颈上青筋在不断上下滑动的喉结边若隐若现，贝齿咬破了红唇也没抑制住暧昧的呻吟。  
舔弄够了小耳垂，Singto“呵”的轻笑一声，凑在Krist的耳朵边，低声问:“你还没告诉我你是怎么变回来的？”  
耳朵边全是Singto的一呼一吸，麻痒顺着耳道溜进了心底。Krist一把推开Singto，囔囔着“就是突然变回来了，就跟我突然变成小啾啾一样，我也不知道为什么！”  
“真的吗？你的声音变尖了哦！”Singto锲而不舍地凑近Krist。  
“真的！”Krist逃开似的站了起来，“气势汹汹”地朝Singto大吼“P~现在不是说这些的时候吧！你不准备对我负责了吗？”  
Singto一下让Krist给问懵了。“负责什么？”  
“你不是说你要解释一切吗？”  
Singto苦笑道“我会去解释的。”  
“你也要向我解释知道了小啾啾是我，还骗了大家，强行把我留下来是为了什么？”  
“还有，刚才干嘛对我那样？”  
“还有，还有，你不准备向我解释当年为什么不告而别吗？”  
。。。  
Krist连珠炮似的的强势提问，把Singto给噎在了原地。

 

 

Krist突然一下扑倒了Singto，把他按在床上。目光灼灼地盯着Singto，“P如果不对我负责，我就对P负责好了。”  
Singto僵住了，不敢置信地对上Krist坚定的目光。  
Krist却又突然放软了身子，趴在Singto肩头，像小啾啾一样蹭了蹭。  
“P真的很过分，总是任性妄为。自顾自的疏远我，又任性的不告而别。贪心的留下小啾啾，却不敢留下我。P总说我是小孩子，其实P才是小孩子，心意反复无常，总要我去猜、去理解、去迁就，明明我才是该被照顾的弟弟。”  
Singto听着Krist的喃喃低语，心里百感交集。想看看弟弟的脸，触上去却是濡湿一片。在自己躲开的日子里，弟弟已经长大了。Singto突然很后悔，那些日子没能陪在弟弟身边，陪他看那繁花似锦，替他挡那风霜雨雪。

 

 

“Kit，虽然很迟，我还是想说‘我爱你，爱你如初。’！如果你愿意，我愿献上余生来证明。”  
Krist沉默了一会。。。  
“明天以后，我还是大家的Krist。”  
Singto支起身来，虚环着Krist，低垂着眼眸，说不出的失落。  
“但，我是你一个人的小啾啾。”  
Singto抬眼，星眸里映衬着笑得灿烂至极的Krist。

 

 

这一刻起，我不去想所谓明天，所谓命运，一切皆不过是你，唯有你。

 

 

END

☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆  
☞感情是很复杂的东西，所以会有彼此相爱却不会在一起的，但有时候一个看似无理又微小的刺激点，又会让人不顾一切。就像sk曾经试图拼命推开彼此，但在重新相遇的一刻，所有压抑的感情都反弹了，在一起变得顺理成章。


End file.
